Strange Emotions
by Lemony Sickness
Summary: Ever like someone and did not know what to do or think. Neither does Heero or Duo. This story contains yaoi, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all! I actually got around to posting one of my stories. Personally, I think this story blows, and I don't know if I should continue it, but then again, someone out there might like it. I already have the whole story written and finished and will post the rest of the chapters when I feel the time is right (see profile for more info). So please read and review!!!

**Warnings: **I do not own any of these characters! I just wish I did.

Strange Emotions

By: Lemony Sickness

"Ouch Heero! Be gentle; it's my most prized possession!" yelled Duo grabbing the base of his three foot chestnut braid.

"Hn." Was all that came from the normally silent, stoic Asian boy. Heero released his death grip on the end of the complaining boy's braid, thinking he had finally achieved his kind of peace, the peace of Duo's mouth actually _not_ rambling on. But Heero was mistaken; because when he turned back to his laptop to file a mission report for the previously completed mission, Duo started right back up again.

"I don't know why you insist on going for my braid. I know it's so soft and silky looking, but damn Heero, your so rough! Plus, using that technique to shut me up won't work," Duo complained, playing with the tip of his braid, which was now slung over his right shoulder.

"Obviously not," Heero commented without stopping his incessant typing on his laptop. Duo, nowhere near done continued.

"I mean, Quatre refers to me as the energizer bunny, 'cause I'm so full of energy and words, that I just keep going. Quote unquote, a broken record as Trowa often refers to me. But my braid man! That's should be like a felony! That's like me taking your precious laptop and tossing it out the window to get you to _talk_! But then, instead of talking, you'd most likely kick my…"

Unnoticed by Duo who was currently ranting, Heero picked up his paperweight and lodge it in Duo's direction, missing since Duo chose at that moment to bend over and full with his pant leg, which made Heero sigh inwardly, glad that he had missed.

"What the hell?" Duo said upon hearing a loud bang coming from behind him. Looking up, he saw Heero standing a few feet away from him, his fists clenched. Slowly turning around, Duo spotted Heero's paperweight on the floor, and directly above it, a dent in the wall from where it had hit.

"Um…" Duo cleared his throat nervously. Walking over to the object, he picked it up then cautiously placed in on the bed, "I guess I'll see ya later!"

Heero watched the braided boy disappear out their bedroom door, and heard his feet going down the stairs, two at a time. Heero mentally kicked himself for not controlling his temper. Then frowned at the emptiness he felt upon Duo's leaving.

TBC…

I'm not finished yet, even though the beginning is really sucky, but

yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hello again! Like I mentioned in the first chapter, that this story is already completed, so I am going to update every 2 to 3 days on this story. Depends on reviews and all. The first chapter was really much, so I decided to go ahead and post the second for the sake of the readers.

**Warning:** I do not own any of these characters!!! So if you want to sue, all you will be getting is a very evil dog, and maybe a piece of lint!

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

By: Lemony Sickness

After making a hasty retreat from the bedroom that he and Heero currently shared, Duo crossed the living room, and entered the kitchen.

'Man, is there anything to eat here?' Duo thought, searching through the nearly vacant refrigerator, 'too bad Quatre isn't here; he is a good cook, but so is Heero.'

Quatre and Trowa, the happy couple, were on a separate mission, and Wufei was on a mission with Sally, his new fiancée. So that left him and Heero to go on a mission together. Not that Duo minded. He found himself growing fond of Heero, even though his personality wasn't the absolute greatest. Startled by the thoughts flowing around in his head, Duo sat down in a chair, and cupped his chin in his hand, and propped his elbow upon the table.

'Why am I constantly thinking about Heero?' Duo questioned himself, and then remembered the dream he had last night. In his dream, Heero and him were close, extremely close. Doing things that only you could imagine without having Heero pulling out his gun and shooting your head off.

"Omae wo korosu," Duo mimicked, and pointed his finger out, posing it as a gun, then winking as he shot his imaginary target.

"Hn"

"Wha'. Where did you come from?" Duo asked eyeing Heero as he walked past him, and opened up a cabinet, "There ain't no food here Hee-chan."

'Hee-chan? Did I just call him that? Crap he is going to be pissed!' Duo thought to himself, and remember, 'That was the pet name I gave him in my dream!'

Feeling himself getting a hard on, Duo tried thinking of cars and motors, but his thoughts somehow traveled to him and Heero in the back seat naked! Duo moaned, extracting a questioning look from Heero.

"Um… Call me if you find something to eat," Duo yelled as he bolted from the kitchen, ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Shutting the door behind him, Duo plopped down on the toilet after closing the lid. Shifting a little, Duo moaned once again from the friction that his boxers caused against his sensitive flesh.

"Dammit!" Duo cursed, remembering earlier this morning when he was in this same predicament because of his dream, "Dammit!"

He unbuttoned his jeans, and slid the zipper down, and reached into his boxers, and repeated his ministrations from earlier.

TBC…

Sorry, it seems that all the chapters of this fic seem to be short. I wrote this thing years ago. I might combine to make it longer and just cut down the chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! Here is yet another chapter, so enjoy!

**Warnings: **I do **not** own any of these characters! So suing me won't do you any bit of good!

**Side Note: If you like this story, and want to read a slash fic with more detail and longer chapters then look into my new story that I posted called "Wish You Were Here". Garunteed to be a good read, promise!!!**

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

BY: Lemony Sickness

Heero stared at the spot that Duo had just been sitting in, in confusion. Why all of a sudden did he just leave? He didn't even do anything to provoke Duo into running out… Was he still worried that he was angry still. Well he was a little, but for some odd reason he couldn't stay mad at that braided idiot for long.

'Why do I feel this way? Duo is acting strange, and I am worried. Why? Why do I let him get to me so? He is just an unnecessary distraction that I can't live without.'

Heero mentally punched himself for the last five words that his mind supplied him with. "Hn." Heero shrugged of his thoughts, and went about looking for food. Undoubtedly, Duo would be hungry, and his stomach was making it clear that he was too. Pulling out the beef Ramone Noodles from the cabinet, he grabbed a pot, which was being suspended by a hook on the wall, and filled it with water, placing it on the stove. Turning the Range's heat setting to medium, Heero watched with mild curiosity, the blue flame ignite, then gradually grow bigger.

When the water finally came to a boil, Heero opened the bag, and put the square block of dry noodles into the pot, and put the seasoning off to the side. Heero watched the noodles warm up and break apart, foam gathering at the sides, and the heat rise from the metallic pot, causing Heero's cheeks to flush. After three minutes of watching the noodles cook, Heero turned the burner off, stirred in the seasoning, and emptied the noodles of the water, separating the noodles into two bowls.

'Where is that baka?' Heero wondered. Hearing some sort of noise coming from up above in the bathroom, Heero decided to investigate. Duo could be up to anything, and Heero wasn't about to just stand there and wait for Duo to come crashing through the thin flooring. It was bad enough that the walls were paper thin, but just walking through a house and extracting a creak from every floorboard wasn't exactly the best thing either.

Taking the steps two at a time, Heero headed towards the bathroom and knocked. Hearing a loud thump, and yelp, Heero let his lips form a smirk.

"Dinner is ready," Heero said through the wooded door.

"Y-yeah? Thanks Heero! You startled me. I didn't hear you coming," Duo replied.

'How could you not hear me coming? The floors were practically screaming. He is losing his touch.' "Hn."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute!"

At that, Heero took his leave and went back down to the kitchen. As Duo entered, he looked slightly ruffled, more so than usual, which caused Heero to quirk an eyebrow. "Did you fall in?"

"H-huh?" Duo stuttered, not sure of what Heero was saying.

"I **said** did you fall in?"

TBC…

Like I said in my previous chapters, I know that the chapters are short, but I'm posting this story PRE-WRITTEN AND ALREADY FINISHED so please bare with me on the shortness of the chapters. Thanks!

Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **I do not own any of these characters! So do not blame me for the stupidity of this whole ficcy::grins::

**Strange Emotions …**continued…

"I **said** did you fall in?"

'Oh great! So far I have had to deal with my hormones twice today, and now I have **Heero** using dry humor! Just great!' "I never figured you for the type to joke Hee-chan," Duo retorted after finishing his thoughts, then blinked at using the pet name yet again.

"Hn." Was all that he got in reply.

Duo grabbed the other bowl off the counter, and sat opposite of Heero, mock-glaring, extracting a real "Heero Yuy Death Glare" from his partner.

'That glare makes him look so sexy. The way his Prussian blue eyes looked as if they were sizing you up, not trying to scare you underneath his tousled dark brown hair. The "I just got out of bed look" fit Heero perfectly. Going along with his unique bone structure. His mouth curves slightly when he glares too. Damn he isn't bad look...' Duo caught himself from where is train of thought was taking him. If he kept thinking like this, he, again, would find himself with another hard on. And since he was eating, he couldn't bolt out of the room, or Heero was suspect something. It is very usual for Duo to leave food behind!

Curiosity obviously got the better of the pilot of Wing, because he startled Duo out of his reverie by asking, "What were you thinking?"

"Well aren't we the talkative one today?" quipped Duo, taking a noodle and slurping it into his mouth, then licking his lips to get the excess juice and flavoring off.

"Hn."

"Welp, your vocabulary is indispensable," Duo laughed as he finished his meal, and placed the bowl on the counter, "You seem to be coming up with more words to use in a actual sentence every day!"

With that, Duo patted Heero playfully on the head, and bounced out of the room, his braid swinging, brushing against his bottom; unknown to the thoughts flowing through Heero's head.

TBC…

Welp, this chapter seems shorter than the others. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, so enjoy!!!

**Warnings: **Yet again, I do not own any of these characters!!!

**Thanks To: **Everyone who has left a review, I really do appreciate them!!!

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

Heero stared after Duo, and watched as the braid that he so longed to touch was swinging tantalizingly in front of Duo's perfect ass. Averting his eyes, Heero felt ashamed of his actions. Why was he letting Duo get to him this way? Did he actually like Duo for more than a friend, a comrade? That would mean he was gay, but he never really did find anything interesting in any girls. Relena was okay, but she was only a sister-type figure, that gave Heero a reason to fight for peace. I mean, why fight for peace if there isn't anyone good enough to keep the peace in check and balance?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Heero became confused after assessing Duo's behavior a minute ago. He was his usual self, except he kept looking at me funny, like he was scrutinizing me. And before he left… 'I believe he was… flirting. Why? Why me?'

Hearing noise in the other room, Heero could tell that Duo had most likely sat down to watch T.V. Having nothing better to do, Heero got up from the table, and walked into the living room. He was right. Duo was curled up by the armrest of the old beat-up couch with the remote in hand flipping through the small amount of channels accessible.

"Man do we need cable," Duo mumble finding nothing to watch.

"Hn," Heero said, finding nothing to say to reply. Taking the other end of the couch just as Duo turned off the T.V.

"Um… Heero?"

"…" Heero didn't say anything; yet he glanced at let him know he had his attention. But unknown to Duo, Heero was somewhat curious now as to what Duo would say.

"I know missions are your top priority, but do you think we could, like, do something tonight? I mean… We are on vacation no?" Duo rushed, his Cobalt eyes brimming with hope and excitement beneath the long brown bangs of his.

Heero raised his eyebrows slightly at the question, "…What did you have in mind?"

Heero could tell that Duo was surprised the he had even asked instead of saying a flat out 'no'.

"Well… There is a club just around the corner. I saw it last time I went to pick up some groceries. It seems like it is always packed, so we won't be noticeable."

"Hn." Heero assessed the situation, and found the plan somewhat fool hardy, but did not voice his opinion, fore OZ did have some kind of description of what they looked like, but from the pleading look in Duo's eyes, he couldn't deny him anything, "What time?"

Duo smiled brilliantly and lunged forward across the couch, and hugged Heero, repeating "thank you" over and over again. Heero sat there dumbfounded by the sudden contact, and then tried returning the hug, though somewhat awkwardly. The last "thank you" from Duo's mouth was emphasized with a tight squeeze, then jumped up from the couch and bounded up the stairs. Stopping at the top, Duo added, "Oh, and could you try wearing something a little different this time?" Then continued on his way.

"Hn," Heero grunted, then called out, "I said we could go, but that doesn't mean you get your way with everything!"

In return, Heero received a sigh as Duo shut their bedroom door.

When Heero had finished his shower, after he had finished the dishes, Duo jumped in right after him. Heading into their room, Heero went to his closet and began to grab one of his green tank tops, but stopped. Spotting the outfit that Quatre bought him out of brotherly love that he hadn't worn, yet alone shown Duo in the back of the closet, hidden by in a box, the pant leg sticking out. Remembering Duo's request for him to wear something, quote unquote, different, he grabbed the box, and then locked the door.

Pulling out the outfit, he pulled it on, and found that it still fit, though slightly snug around the hips. Crossing the room, Heero took a look in the full mirror on the closet door. He was wearing a Prussian blue button up silk shirt, which accented his eyes. The top three buttons were undone to expose his naturally tan upper chest, showing some muscles. The blue jeans were a little snug, but not enough to be uncomfortable. They ran down to cover the tongue of his sneakers.

'… Hn. How did I let Duo talk me into this? Hold on, he didn't.'

But before he could change back to his usual clothes, a knock on the door was heard. Heero must have not heard the water system shut off while he was studying himself!

"Yo Heero! Let me in will ya? You aren't naked are ya?" Duo questioned innocently, then mumble, "Not that that is a bad thing."

'Did I just here that?' Heero thought as he opened the door, and Duo bounded in, acting as if nothing had happened, '… What was I expecting?'

"You like my out…fit?" Duo started, but stopped when he took in what Heero was wearing, and whistled low, "Damn Heero you clean up nice. Real nice."

"Hn," Heero replied, a let a smirk work its way to his face.

TBC…

This one is longer than the others!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's an even longer chapter for your enjoyment! I am glad that you all like my story so much, and I really appreciate the reviews!

**Warnings**: I do not own any of these characters, except the one that actually interact with Duo and Heero in the chapter!

**Thanks To:** MizuTsuki17, RYUSKE, wind dancer1981, and Toola; especially Toola, I really appreciate the reviews!!!

**Side Note:** This chapter I will be starting differently though. In the last chapter, Duo was in the shower while Heero was studying himself in the mirror right? Well, I will be starting this story from the time Duo gets out of the shower and dresses! 'Kay? Arigatou!

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

Duo watched in fascination as the water cascaded through his finger, which he held in front of his stomach; water pooling in his cupped hands, his fingers slightly apart. After all the soap was washed off, and was gathered around the drain, Duo laughed at his wrinkled finger tips, and turned of the water. Duo loved taking showers, mostly baths though. They gave him time to relax, and forget about his problems momentarily.

Duo stepped over the small wall of the bathtub, and stepped upon the towel laid below; so as not to slip. After drying his long locks of hair, he pulled the blow dryer out of the drawer, and started to dry his hair. Pulling on a pair of black pants, which was slightly different than his usual blacks pants. They hugged his hips, and clung to his legs, showing off his calf muscles. But these pants weren't tight from him growing out of them, but from them being made that way. Duo then pulled a white tank top, also known as a "wife-beater", which also clung to his chest, accenting his chest muscles, and 4-pack. Finally, Duo got to the part he loved best… His hair. His hair was his pride and joy. Parting his hair into three separate parts, he then began to overlap them in a unique design, braiding all the way down till he was about an inch and a half above the bottom; securing it with a brown hair band, that blended in with his hair.

Taking his towel, he rubbed the fogged up mirror, and checked his reflection.

'Not bad Duo; you look good,' he consoled himself, and then grinned.

He unlocked the bathroom door and walked down to his room, but found the door locked.

'Heero must be in there.' "Yo Heero! Let me in will ya? You aren't naked are ya?" Duo questioned innocently, grinning, then mumble, "Not that that is a bad thing." Duo's eyes widened after letting that comment slip, 'Damn, better act like I didn't say that. Hopefully he didn't hear.'

When the door opened, Duo ignored the look of confusion in Heero's eyes, letting him know that he had heard. Twirling around, Duo asked, "Do you like my out…fit?" He paused slightly finally taking in the beauty before him, then whistled low.

"Damn Heero, you clean up nice. Real nice," Duo commented, licking his lips, and feeling his pants starting to get a little tighter, if that was possible.

"Hn," Heero grunted, and a smirk appeared on his face, almost forming a smile.

"You should smile more often, I mean it ain't exactly a 'smile smile', but it's a smile nonetheless. Plus it looks good on ya Hee-chan!"

Duo expected the smirk to disappear at his comment, but it stayed much to his enjoyment. Walking over to Heero, he began to walk around him, "Stay still, I want to cherish this moment when you've actually worn something different besides those black spandex and green tank tops." 'Not that I didn't mind the spandex, they give me a good view of your ass.'

Duo finally came to terms with his sexuality; these thoughts no longer surprised him, just made him wonder if maybe Heero shared the feelings. But he had no intention of letting Heero know, for Heero might actually be straight as he assumed, and beat the shit out of him, and be disgusted.

"Welp, ya ready to go?" Duo asked after finishing his study of Heero's clothing, and a little more, he walked over to the full view mirror, and took in his outfit and hair one last time.

"Yes," Heero said and nodded. Then grabbed a windbreaker jacket, which was also black and flung it in Duo's direction, watching as Duo caught it and pulled it on, smiling his thanks.

"Lets go then," Duo said excitedly, grabbing Heero's upper arm, and pulling him from the room, down the stairs and to the motorcycle. Heero pulled his arm from Duo's warm grip, and climbed onto the motorcycle first.

"Awww, come on Heero, why can't I drive?" Duo laughed, climbing on behind Heero, and placing his hands on his hips. Heero turned the key to start the motor, and began the long drive down the narrow path out onto the side road that would shortly bring them to the main road. Upon coming onto the main road, Heero followed Duo's directions and parked outside a corner building that looked to be two stories. Lots of other cars were parked alongside the street, and a line of people dressed for partying were standing in a long line waiting to get inside. Prostitutes roamed freely looking for men to buy them a ticket to get inside, offering themselves as payment, which made Heero grunt and roll his eyes before thinking. Duo caught his gesture, and laughed.

'See I knew there was a teenage boy in there somewhere,' Duo thought, refraining from saying it old loud, or he might make Heero retreat further back into his shell. It wasn't a matter of low self-esteem, but Heero's training taught him that emotions were useless detractions, and Duo planned to prove him wrong, one way or another.

"Lets get in line before to many people get in line before us," he said, again grabbing Heero's upper arm, and pulling him towards the line. After standing inline, Duo went into rambling about all the times that he went clubbing and what a good time he had always had, hoping to get Heero to try to relax, and maybe have fun. Duo had always wanted to see Heero really smile. But he really wanted to hear him laugh more then anything, even before he realized that he liked Heero more than just a fellow pilot. About 30 minutes, and few blow-offs of prostitutes later, they were finally admitted into "Akuma's Hideaway". Upon walking into the building, Duo's eyes were momentarily blinded by the purple and blue, and neon green strobe lights. The place was packed, but not enough to make it unbearable. Looking around, he took in the dance floor, and had black hardware flooring, and the eating section, with the dark lavender booths, and cherry wooded tabletops. A bar was stationed next to the eating section, and the DJ was located in the back center wall, with people dancing to the beat of the rhythm.

"Wowwie!" Duo exclaimed, and latched on to Heero's arm once again, and pulled him towards two empty seats at the bar, which matched the eating area, "Two beers please"

"No," Heero stated firmly.

"Ignore him," Duo said to the bartender, "I know you don't like alcohol, but just relax and have fun Heero. Please! I mean, it would take a lot of these mugs to make you drunk." Duo added the last part, lifting up the mug and was placed in front of him, and taking a swig of its contents, "Yummy."

"Hn," Heero said, and eyed the mug for a few seconds, then lifting it and taking a small drink of the foamy liquid. By the way Heero's eyes showed a small amount of dislike, Duo guessed that Heero didn't drink much, and probably wasn't used to the burning sensations that came with drinking this amount of alcohol.

"You wanna go out there and dance?" Duo asked, gesturing out towards the packed dance floor.

"No, you go and have fun," Heero answered.

"Okay, soot yourself," he said before walking to the dance floor, and pushing through the mob, then letting himself frown slightly. He was hoping that Heero would maybe join him, but he shouldn't have expected much from the normally withdrawn boy. Finding the beat to the music, Duo closed his eyes, letting his body let loose, and blending into the crowd. Unbeknownst of the look of lust that fluttered through Heero's Prussian orbs, that soon turns to anger mixed with jealousy at the scene before them. Unknown to Duo, who was so involved with dancing, a boy that looked a few years older than him, came up behind his lithe form, and wrapped him arms around Duo's thin waist.

Surprised, Duo tensed, then feeling the body behind him press against him to get him dancing, he made himself relax, and began to move to the music yet again; his body molding with the other's. Duo kind-of figured that the person behind him was a man; fore he felt something hard poke him just above his butt. And feeling frisky, he turned around and wrapped his hands around the older man's neck, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Is it just me, or are we happy to see me?" he said, his voice going down an octave, making him sound husky.

"What do you think?" the man replied.

"What's your name?"

"Mark"

"…" Duo didn't answer automatically because he didn't know what to do. Should he tell him his real name, or make up one, what was it to be? Duo finally decided to tell him his name was in fact Duo, and pushed all his worries into the back of his head.

As they continued dancing, Duo look around and spotted Heero still sitting at the bar watching him, glaring at him. Or was he glaring at Mark? Was Heero jealous? Before Duo could ponder more, someone with a strong will to die, entered the scene. A girl, with deep auburn hair that hung a few inches past her shoulder, walked up to the so called "perfect soldier" and began what it seemed like, trying to start a conversation. This caused feeling inside Duo to stir.

He was getting peeved. Or to put it more correctly, **he** was the one getting jealous now.

TBC…

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** Do not own Duo Maxwell or Heero Yuy, or Gundam Wing, or the other characters of that show. But I do own the characters that are featured in this chapter that I made up. ::shrugs:: So big deal.

**Thanks To: **Wow! I haven't signed onto in a few days b/c of personal issues with my now ex-fiance, but it made me really happy, and surprized the hell out of me to see all the reviews. So thanks so much everyone!!!

**Side Notes: **//………………\ Song Lyrics

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

Heero felt something stir inside him as he watched the scene unfold before him. He sorted through his feelings and came to the unsure conclusion that he was in fact jealous. But one good thing came out of this event. Heero now knew for a fact that Duo did go for both sexes, if not only just male. But at the moment that thought couldn't overrule the fact that he wanted to walk over to the man holding his Duo, and hit him; he glared at the figure.

So wrapped up in watching Duo and the unknown form holding close to his body, Heero didn't notice the red headed female approach.

"Hiya," she quipped, and smiled at Heero, frowning slightly at the glare she received, but continued to try to get the boys attention, "I'm Amy."

Heero looked at the hand before him, and shook it. For once this girl didn't know what he was like, and figuring since Duo was occupied, he could act civilized now, and not worry about her reaction.

"Heero," he replied, letting go of her hand.

She straddled the stool next to him, and studied his profile, "Your cute."

Heero raised his eyebrows at the comment, and then glanced at her profile. She had deep chocolate eyes, and auburn hair that hung past her shoulder, and when she smiled or laughed, dimples formed. She wasn't quite bad looking either. Feeling himself relax at her good-natured personality, he returned the compliment, which in turn caused her to blush.

"Y-you want a drink?" Heero asked, not sure.

"Yes please," Amy replied, flashing a smile, her dimples appearing, "Non alcohol though."

"Hn," Heero grunted, eyed his previously finished beer, and order two cokes, pushing one towards her when they were placed in front of him.

A conversation started, containing bits and pieces of information of their life, Heero of course lying slightly to conceal his identity. Plus by the way the girl was getting friendly, and starting to brush her fingers on his arm and leg when she laughed, that she was starting to flirt. Not that Heero minded; he was growing fond of the girl, as a friend type figure though. 'Angel Eyes' by Ace of Base began playing from the huge speakers, causing the girl to exclaim her liking of this particular song, so deciding to act upon his instincts, Heero asked,

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," she replied grabbing his abrasive hands, and pulling him towards the dance floor, and if Heero didn't know any better, he would say that the reason he felt attracted to her, was because she reminded him of someone in particular… Duo. She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing the back of it in soothing motions, and he draped his arms loosely around her slender middle. Luckily for Heero, he was closed enough to Duo to see him glaring at the girl's back.

//…Angel eyes with your angel eyes

Will you always be there to hold me?

Angel eyes I'm satisfied

I don't want to hear your story,

'Cause I can see the things

I really want to see,

I'm in love…\

This song soon became one of Heero's favorites; it made him think.

This song made him think of Duo, and his eyes, and they way he felt that he loved the braided boy before him, who was watching his every move. Duo must have thought that Heero hadn't noticed, but he did, and he liked the attention to say the least. Wanting to see what reactions he could get from Duo, he came up with a plan, and smirked. Pulling the girls body closer to his, she laid her head upon his shoulder and sighed, and he intertwined his fingers holding the small of her back. Heero was satisfied with what this cause Duo to do. Duo's glared intensified, and much to his partners annoyance, he started to ignore the man all the more.

//…Angel eyes with your angel eyes

Will you always be there to hold me?

Angel eyes I'm satisfied,

I don't want to hear your story

'Cause I can see the things I really want to see

In your eyes…\

When the song finally came to an end, Heero grabbed Amy's hand and they walked back to the bar, Heero looking out of the corner of his eyes to see the older man push Duo.

"You know what? Can I meet you back at the bar, my friend over there seems to be in a little trouble," Heero said, pointing towards the two.

"Sure," she smiled, and headed towards the bar, adding a seductive swing to her leather clad hips. Heero ignored the gesture, and headed back to help Duo.

'That man better not touch you Duo, or he will pay'

TBC…

Sorry about waiting so long to post!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings**I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, or the show, I just own the plot and extra characters, so sorry!

**Side Notes** change of person/thoughts/scenes

**Strange Emotions ****…**continued**…**

"H-hey!" a shocked Duo yelled as he was pushed backwards, slamming into a few other dancers, who either ignored him, or pushed him back, "Wha' the hell!"

"I hate it when people ignore me, ya know?" Mark replied back, his voice dangerously low.

"Then you must get it a lot, no?" Duo retorted, not in the mood to fool with this guy, not with all that he just witnessed. That girl was able to get Heero to do more things than he could ever do in a month! Maybe Duo was lying to himself… Maybe Heero was straight. He felt like a boulder had got caught in his throat, as he watched Heero garb the girls hand. 'Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry,' he chanted in his mind.

"Are you listening to me?" Mark hissed, and grabbed Duo's upper arm, and squeezed extremely hard.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah ouch. No one ignores me. Come here, I'll teach you a lesson or two," Mark sneered, and began to drag Duo towards the men's bathroom.

Duo began to panic. Not noticing Heero walking towards their direction. Even though he was a Gundam Pilot, this guy's strength was unbelievable. He would have to defend himself eventually, but this fight would be close, very close.

Entering the bathroom, the guy made sure no one else was in there, and shoved the small couch in front of the door to block people from entering. Then catching Duo off guard, he slammed his frame into the counter containing the sinks. Duo felt pain jolt through him as the edge of the counter came into contact with the middle of his back, momentarily paralyzing his movements.

'Uh oh. I'm in trouble!' Duo thought as he slumped to the ground, 'If I hadn't have let my guard down, I would have kicked his ass by now, but damn my confidence!'

Mark continued to pick him up, and punch him in his gut, knocking the breath out of him. Awaiting the next blow, Duo gave into his fate, and closed his eyes. Neither boy noticed the silent turn of the doorknob, or the persistent pushing of the couch. Upon hearing the sound of wood against aluminum flooring, Duo thought that Mark was moving the couch out of the way to leave him there. But a kick to his side made him change his mind. Mark was just about to kick Duo again, but was stopped as something came into contact with the back of his head. Swirling around, his vision slightly blurry, he barely made out the form of a guy that looked like the guy Duo ignored him for. Before he could confirm his theory, he blinked, and opened his eyes in time to see a fist coming toward him; blackness replacing everything he could see.

Duo moaned, his breathing causing him some pain. 'Probably got a broken rib, or something,' he thought. After not being attacked anymore, but a sudden touch to his side, made him open his eyes, and gasp in pain. There in front of him lay the body of an unconscious Mark, and kneeling beside him was a very pissed off Heero.

"Hiya Heero," Duo squeezed out between clenched teeth, and then broke into a fit of coughs.

"Shut up Duo, don't move," Heero replied, his voice showing a hint of concern.

'Does my mind… and pain… deceive me, or did I hear concern?' Duo thought, then added, much to Heero's dislike, "Nice to see you too."

"You have a few minor injuries; bruises, and scraps, but nothing serious. Your rib may be sore for some days."

"…" Duo moaned, as Heero gently pushed his hands underneath his limp body, and picked him up. Duo laid his head against the firm chest, and sighed. Heero kicked open the door, and ignore the stares that they attracted, and walked out of the club, and began the walk home.

Riding the bike would be hazardous, and he couldn't risk dropping Duo, or wreaking. The long walk was tiring, but Heero did not stop, even after he felt Duo fall to sleep, his breath warm against his chest. Heero reveled in the feel of holding Duo is his arms, and felt slightly protective of the defenseless proposition Duo was left in. He wanted to lay Duo down, and go back to the club, and beat that bastard senseless, but he knew Duo would never forgive him for that. Exiting the town, and coming to the hidden path that led to the safe house, Heero stopped and listened to his surroundings before brushing the bushes aside, and continuing on.

Heero's arms tightened around the body in his arms, as the boys began to shiver. The wind has picked up since they had left the bar, and lightening could be seen in the distance.

'Great, a storm, just what I need,' Heero thought, and began to walk faster. Entering the small yard, Heero quickly unlocked the door as best as he could, and walked in. Depositing Duo onto the couch, then returning to lock the door just as rain began to fall. Winter was drawing near, for the weather was crisper, and the rain was turning to hail, beating down upon the roof.

Duo began to moan in pain, and he started tossing and turning in his sleep; small purls of sweat forming on his brow.

"NO! Leave him be!" Duo yelled out in his sleep, "I'm sorry… I always kill everything I love… No… Heero! …I'm so sorry Hee-chan!!!"

'…Does that mean he loves me?'

TBC…

Thanks for being patient!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Here's chapter nine! I'm almost finished, so be happy!

**Warnings** I own none of these characters, or Gundam Wing!

**Thanks to** everyone for reviewing!!!

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

Duo's thrashing knocked Heero out of his thoughts, which brought him back to the task at hand. Walking over to the closet, and pulling out a first-aid kit, Heero returned to Duo's side, and sat on the edge of the couch.

'Might as well do this while he is sleeping I suppose,' Heero thought while preparing the cotton swab with alcohol to cleanse his cuts. Duo whimpered again in his sleep. Heero brushed the backs of his index and middle fingers against Duo's cheek, 'Duo clam down.'

Heero gently placed the alcohol dowsed cotton ball upon the gash on Duo's cheekbone, and winced when Duo hissed. Cleaning all the areas he was able too, he realized that he needed to inspect Duo's back, and ribs, which involved moving Duo to get his shirt off. Heero gently shook duo, which had yet to wake.

"Duo, wake up," Heero said, as Duo opened his Cobalt eyes.

"Heero?"

"Hn. I need to inspect your wounds. Can you sit up?" Heero inquired?

"Yeah I guess," Duo replied.

Duo leaned up, and took little help to get his shirt unbuttoned and over his head, his braid flopping down to lay against his back. Heero laid him down and began to poke and prod Duo's sides and back gently, waiting a sign of pain.

"Does this hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah sort-of," Duo said, and eyed Heero, "But I don't think it is anything serious."

"Most likely not. You'll just be sore for some days."

Heero shivered slightly, and walked over towards the old fireplace, and began to prepare a fire. Soon a fire was brewing, the flames dancing some sacred, and Heero sat and stared at the sight.

Duo watched with curious eyes as Heero stared at the newly awakened flames; his eyes holding something keen to admiration. Duo caught his breath as he locked eyes with his partner; the flames of the fire were reflected there in those blue depths, which gave Duo a sense of danger and excitement. Heero looked away, and got up, preparing to leave.

"Where ya going?" Duo asked quickly.

"…To the restroom," Heero replied raising his eyebrows questionably.

"Oh… Have fun!" Duo stated, and mentally hit himself, 'Dude that was so corny! Good going Maxwell.'

After Heero had walked up the stairs, and Duo had heard the door shut, he lay down upon the couch, and closed his eyes, a sigh emitting from his lips, that were slightly pouting.

'What am I going to do? That dream was so real, yet Heero is still here, not dead. And I now know that I am definitely interested in being more than friends. But of all the people why Heero?' Duo thought, and surprisingly was answered by his own minds hormones, 'It is because he is mysterious, a challenge, and you never back down from a challenge. Plus the fact that he is extremely good looking, with a great body!'

Soon Duo fell asleep listening to his thoughts.

Heero flushed the toilet, and washed his hand thoroughly before descending the stairs, only to be greeted with the sight of Duo sound asleep once again, but with no dreams plaguing him. A small amount of space on the couch was open due to Duo's slightly curled legs, so Heero took the opportunity to sit there, and lean his head back on the couch to look at the where the wall joined the ceiling. The fire was quickly warming the house, causing him to sweat from the heat. Heero unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way down, and let it flap open, inviting what was left of the coolness to touch his bronzed chest. Not long after though, did the heat become unbearable, practically forcing Heero to remove his shirt completely, and to toss it across the room. It didn't take long for Heero to also fall into a dreamless state of awareness, and half-asleep.

Duo groaned as he was woken up from his nap to see that the fire that Heero had made was slowly dieing away. Getting up, he shivered, and walked over to the fireplace, and toss in another log to salvage the fire and warmth. Looking back over to the couch, Duo's eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. Heero was sitting on the couch, his head lying slightly tilted against the back of the couch, his mouth slightly parted open. He was wearing only pants, but no shirt, and the light from the renewed fire was not helping, fore a glow was cast upon Heero's chest accenting his chiseled muscles, and naturally bronzed skin tone; a thin line of dark hair trailing into his pants. Heero looked like a God.

Duo moaned as Heero shifted, and opened his eyes.

"H-hiya Heero. Sleep well?" Duo said, trying to hide the fact that he had been admiring his friend's body. Arm muscle rippled, as Heero folded his arms behind his head in the fashion the Duo sometimes did himself. Duo tried to hold in a giggled like he did every time he seen Heero's hairless armpits.

"What?" Heero asked, and followed Duo's eyes, then continued, "You shave too."

"…"Duo glared, and Heero smirked.

'What I wouldn't give to kiss that smirk right off your face,' Duo thought, but then clasped his hand to his mouth when he realized that he not only thought that, but also said it aloud, 'Damn my mouth!!!!!'

TBC…

::giggles then smirks:: Ya like?

Sorry about the armpit thing, because I find armpit hair a big turnoff. ::grins sheepishly:: And I mean can you picture Heero with armpit hair, yet a long chest hair? But to be more realistic, I gave him a "happy trail"! (Line of hair starting from belly bottom and descending into pants, and you should know where it leads to.)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Here's the last chapter everyone, so enjoy it!

**Warnings**: Must I even type this again?

**Thanks to**: Everyone that read and reviewed.

**Strange Emotions …**continued**…**

Heero sat there stunned, 'Did Duo say what I just thought he said?' He watched as Duo fidgeted under his piercing stare, and began to think about his sexuality. He never thought about it before, because he always thought that he liked girls, yet he was never interested in any of them, though Relena did catch his attention, but that was only out of a "brotherly love". Heero was slightly astounded that he didn't find the prospect of kissing Duo a bad thing. Heero had suspected that he like Duo, maybe even loved him, but how could he say that, he never knew the feeling of being loved, and loving someone in return. Then the thought that he had never really kissed someone, except for "pecking" Relena on the cheek last time he saw her, but that didn't really count. He, Heero Yuy, finally found his weakness; something he wasn't able to do, because training wouldn't settle this problem. Unknown to Heero, this thoughts were taking a long time, and Duo was taking it wrongly.

"Um… He-heero? I-I'm going to go to bed," Duo started and finished the sentences faster than usual, and dashed up the stairs. But he was stopped by Heero's statement,

"Why?"

"…Because…" Duo started as he began to walk down the stairs again. Heero's voice held emotions that he himself couldn't turn away from, for his main goal in life, was to break through Heero's protective barrier, to find the human, teenage boy that he knew was in there, "I-I-I-I want to. I want you."

"No you don't," Heero said plainly.

"Oh? I don't do I?"

"Hn," Heero replied with an affirmative nod.

"No, Heero, you wrong. I do want you. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am," Duo continued to try to persuade his friend.

"You deserve better."

"…Maybe, maybe not. But I don't care, all I need to know is that I want to be with you, and that in return you feel the same way," Duo said, his confidence returning. He was determined to win this conversation, whether it got him killed or not, "Maybe I am asking to much. I mean after all, everyone I care for always ends up dead. Maybe you will too." Duo plopped down next to Heero and starred up at the ceiling.

"As if that would be a bad thing?" Heero grumbled, glaring at the floor.

Duo didn't give himself time to think, the next thing he knew that Heero was looking at him with wide eyes, and a shocked look, his right cheek containing a red imprint of a fisted up hand.

'Duo punched me, why?'

Duo couldn't miss the hurt look that flashed through Heero's depthless orbs; emotions just kept popping up and going away every second that this conversation continued.

"H-Heero? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you, but I care about your life and you, and you should too! Hol'on! Never mind that, I don't take it back. You deserved to be hit for that remark!" Duo snapped, and glared at Heero.

Heero avoided eye contact, while his thought again took over his mind, maybe Duo did care for him, but he shouldn't. 'Why am I pitying myself? I am a killing machine, no one should want that in a lover.' Heero's thoughts would have continued if it had been for the cool hand that touched his throbbing cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you ponder?" Duo whispered.

Heero smirked, "You just did."

"Heh," Duo laughed, and then grinned.

'Only a little bit further, and my lips will touch his. Should I go for it?' Duo questioned his actions; he didn't want to scare Heero. Deciding to press his luck, Duo bent forward, and was happy to find Heero meeting him halfway. Their lips collided in a gentle way, not pushy, or in a hurry. The feel of the Asian boys lips upon his owns mesmerized Duo. He let his body take over, and felt his tongue run over Heero's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heero opened his mouth slowing, and let Duo's tongue invade his mouth, yet it didn't bother him in the least. In fact, both their tongues intertwined for dominance.

They stopped to catch their breath, and to stare at each other for what seemed like a long time. Then Duo giggled happily, when Heero pushed him back on the couch, and the kiss began all over again, except with more passion and need. Hands began to roam, and pants became tighter than usual for the both of them. Duo hands played with the buttons of Heero's denim pants, and finally got them unbuttoned, but before pulling them down he asked, "Are you sure you want this?" A quick nod from Heero was all he needed, and clothes were soon gone from both their bodies. Duo found Heero's naked flesh against his enticing, wanted more.

Limbs were tangled, and both boys were content to just lie in each other's arms.

"That was fun," Duo quipped, and yawned. He snuggled closer to Heero's chest, laying his head in the junction of Heero's head and neck. Heero tilted his head and kissed the top of Duo's before, letting his head rest upon Duo's.

"Ai shiteru Koi," Heero whispered.

"What's that mean?" Duo asked not bothering to open his eyes.

Heero just shrugged, deciding that maybe now was not the time. He wanted it to be perfect. Eventually sleep overtook the couple, each of them dreaming of what was to come in the future.

!Owari!

It's is done, yay! I already have the sequel writtent, so keep posted!


End file.
